


bananas

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I'm sorry I wrote this, M/M, Suggestive, idk man, really lame dick jokes, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days that Kagami didn’t feel like buying burgers at Maji. He was no fast food junkie, contrary to everyone’s beliefs and he occasionally had urges to eat fruits.</p>
<p>So, today, he went to the grocery to buy himself a bunch of sweet smelling ripe bananas. He was about to pull one out of the cluster when he heard a familiarly obnoxious voice behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bananas

There were days that Kagami didn’t feel like buying burgers at Maji. He was no fast food junkie, contrary to everyone’s beliefs and he occasionally had urges to eat fruits.

So, today, he went to the grocery to buy himself a bunch of sweet smelling ripe bananas. He was about to pull one out of the cluster when he heard a familiarly obnoxious voice behind him.

"Heeeeey, Kagami. What’s for dinner?"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Good evening to you too, Aho.”

Grinning widely, Aomine paced himself so that the two of them were walking side by side. He placed his arm over Kagami’s shoulder and pulled him closer, peering into the paper bag in the latter’s hands.

"Hey you went shopping! Whatcha buy?"

His nose wrinkled in confusion when he saw the bright yellow fruit.

"Bananas?" 

Kagami shrugged. “Felt like eating some fruit tonight and these were the cheapest ones.”

They walked in comfortable silence for two blocks. Then Aomine spoke as they entered the elevator to Kagami’s apartment.

"Y’know… If you wanted it so badly I could give it to you…”

"Huh?" Kagami was half- listening; he was trying to pull a banana from the bag.

"Mine’s bigger too. And, well, meatier.”

Kagami paused. Aomine smirked.

"Are you flirting with me by spouting dick jokes just because I bought a bunch of bananas?" Kagami asked nonchalantly, finally managing to pull out a banana. He started peeling the fruit just as the elevator opened its door with a ding!

"Maybe. Am I?" Aomine followed Kagami out of the elevator. He watched as Kagami pulled out his keys and unlocked his door.

"Hold this for me, would you?" said Kagami, dumping the paper bag into Aomine’s arms as they entered the apartment.

As he propped the bag on top of the dining table, he continued. “Well? How about it?” he grinned, curious as to why Kagami hadn’t burst into the various shades of red that he usually does whenever Aomine says or does anything suggestive.

Aomine’s eyes widened as Kagami leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Want me to show you my answer?" he whispered, touching Aomine’s jawline lightly as he pulled back. Aomine could only nod his head dumbly. 

He stared at Kagami who took the banana he’d previously unpeeled, batted his eyelashes at Aomine, and ferociously chomped down the fruit.

Aomine jerked backwards, hands unconsciously covering his crotch as he watched Kagami bite the fruit in horror. Kagami then proceeded to throw the limp peel into the garbage can before giving Aomine an innocent smile.

"Want another demonstration?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was funnier in my head


End file.
